


More Than a Friend

by Kivanfangirl



Category: shall we date obey me
Genre: Bullying, F/M, NPCs - Freeform, PTSD - Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: After a spat between Lucifer and Satan, Sarah tries to mend things between the brothers..but it ends up in something she wasn't expecting.Continuation of 'A Night Out'.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	More Than a Friend

Sarah mulled in the back of her mind how to patch things between Satan and Lucifer. They didn’t always see eye to eye; she understood that, but this time it was because of her that they were arguing. There had to be something she could do.

She had been pacing her room for several minutes after cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. There had to be something she could do to help. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the vibration in her back pocket of her D.D.D. going off. Taking it out, she had a message from Lucifer. Sarah was almost too terrified to answer him, but knew that he would be even more pissed if she didn’t answer him. 

Clicking on the message, she read what it said. 

[Lucifer:] Sarah, are you free at the moment?

[Lucifer:] If you are, I want you to meet me in my study.

[Lucifer:] We need to talk.

Her hands were shaking a bit as she read his messages. A faint feeling of dread washed over her. She wanted to imitate a turtle and just hide. But she knew she had no choice but to go. Swallowing a dry breath, she slowly replied back to him. 

[Sarah:] I’m free. I’ll be there in a moment.

[Lucifer:] Good. I will be waiting for you.

She tucked her D.D.D. back into her pocket as she walked out of her room. Anxiety bubbled up in her chest as she made her way to Lucifer’s study. Upon nearing the door, she raised her hand to the door and knocked twice.

“Enter.” 

She could hear Lucifer’s voice from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind her before approaching Lucifer. He was seated in his usual chair, eyes focused on the fireplace. When he heard her footsteps near, he turned his attention to her and made a hand gesture towards the other chair in the room. 

Once she was seated, he crossed his fingers over one another while looking her over. 

“I apologize for the scene that was caused at the table this morning and if it made you uncomfortable. I was merely concerned for your safety. Lord Diavolo has much riding on your experience here in Devildom. So as you can imagine, your well-being inadvertently becomes my main concern. Now, I didn’t ask you here to give you a lecture. I merely want to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer as honestly as possible.”

“I can try. What did you want to ask me?”

“Satan made the mention that you have been having problems here. This is the first I’ve heard of it. Care to elaborate?”

She shifted uncomfortably, Thinking back to her classes.

~~ After Classes, Two Weeks Previous ~~ 

It had been a week after Lord Diavolo’s birthday party and she was breezing through her classes. Every so often, she was accompanied by the angels while they spoke about their experiences. Though there were also days when she would be left to her own devices after school hours.  
As a bell rang through the room at the end of the school day, Sarah waited until everyone else left the room as she gathered her things. Sarah knew that she wasn't going to be escorted back home due to a council meeting that was happening after classes. With that in mind, Sarah was aware that none of the brothers would be waiting for her outside.  
Being that she had been there for a few months, it should be safe for her to walk home alone..right? Perhaps she could find either Simeon or Luke to speak with to at least accompany her until they had to part ways.  
She utters a friendly word of thanks to her demonic teacher before making her way out into the hall. As she starts walking, she notices a pair of girls talking, giggling as they look towards her.  
"Oi..! Sarah, you got a minute?" One of the girls called, making her freeze in place.  
She was trying desperately to hide her panic but she slowly turned to face the girl that called for her. If she recalled correctly, those girls were witches -- both from magically rich families.  
Slowly, she approached the pair, clinging her books to her chest. "Yes..?"

"So..we heard you've been staying at the House of Lamentation and you have a couple pacts under your belt. A pact with all but one of them. What's it like having demons under your command but with no magical power to use them?"  
She shifted in place, clearly feeling uncomfortable as she looked away for a moment, "Ah..i-it's a little weird but I feel safe with the demons I made contracts with." 

A girl beside her with bubble gum popping between her lips laughed at her confession of comfort, “I bet they do. You must be sleeping with the whole lot of them if you’re that confidant. No human would be dumb enough to trust a demon otherwise.”  
Her friend narrowed her eyes with obvious jealousy as she took a step forward, hands on her hips, " Let's get one thing straight. You might have contracts but they are worthless unless you have true power. Only someone with magic is deserving of commanding an Avatar of Sin in the magic world. You're just wasting their time. You're not special..just a normal human with stupid luck. Don't let it get to your head."

Her friend rolled her eyes, blowing bubble gum once more, "C'mon..we gotta get going. We're going to be late for our extended magic classes. No need to waste our time with this loser."

The girl in front of Sarah gave her one last glare before turning on her heels, leaving with her friend. Sarah remained in place for a moment before she just shook her head. She had to get home. Moving quickly through the halls, she passed several demons on her way out, ignoring the call of anyone who said anything to her. Her legs and hands were shaking as she felt like she was on the verge of tears.

Once she was back home, she didn't even bother to see if anyone was back yet. She went straight to her room, dropping her things on a desk. Slipping her shoes off, she crawled into her bed and hugged her pillow, sobbing softly into the pillow. Her heart ached as her eyes burned from the stream of tears that trickled down her cheeks. Sarah’s breathing was ragged, feeling the panic of the PTSD of when she attended school in the human world. She was always bullied back then but that was usually due to her being a plus size woman or teased for looking like a nerd, as she always had a large stack of books with her.

She knew she wasn't anything special. Not at home and certainly not here. There were so many more people who were better than her. Hell, even Solomon had more talent than her and he was a human too. He managed to get a pact with Asmo before her and he had the magic to back up his pacts. But for her, it seemed like the pacts she made were all done through dangerous gambles. She spent some time thinking about the things she experienced with the brothers. After discovering that she was a descendant of their sister, Lilith, Sarah found that she belonged with them more than she thought. It was likely due to that distant tie that she was able to command those that had a pact with her without having magical abilities.

Sniffling softly, she smiled a little. Maybe she wasn’t as useless as she originally thought. She was, in a way, a part of their family and vise versa. Sarah took a deep breath and brushed away her tears.  
Having enough of her own break down, she patted her round cheeks to help herself refocus so she could get started on preparing for dinner. Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she made her way out to the kitchen and started cooking. Maybe even get started on making something sweet too. It was the least she could do to thank the brothers for their hospitality.

As she started cooking though, she heard footsteps by the doorway of the kitchen. She didn’t pay much attention to them as she cooked off a pan of chicken strips. It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her lower back and Satan’s breath on her neck that she froze. 

“Are you okay?”

Slowly, she looked over to him for a brief second as she nodded, giving him a practiced smile, “Y-yeah..I’m fine.”

He took hold of her chin with a firm grip, taking a better look at her, “ I thought as much. Your eyes are bloodshot and your cheeks are flushed. Simeon approached me after the meeting and said that he saw you run out of RAD. You didn’t even stop when he called your name. What happened?”

She closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing a dry breath, “I-it’s nothing I’m not used to…” she uttered softly. 

“Sarah..” his voice rose a little, restraining the fury in his tone.

“There were two witches at school that bullied me. They said that me having contracts with you and your brothers was just dumb luck. I am at the bottom of the food chain, more or less reminding me how small I am here.”

His grip on her waist grew tighter as a dark aura washed over him. He had narrowed eyes as he listened to her, “Do you recall their names?”

She shook her head, “No..but I do know that they sit at the back of my history class. Probably mocking me when my back is turned and spreading rumors while not paying attention to class.”

He pulled her in for a quick kiss before releasing her chin, “ I’ll have a word with them tomorrow. No one speaks ill of you while I’m around..”

Sarah frowned, “Are you going to tell Lucifer?”

He shook his head, “No. If I can speak with them directly after class, I don’t see any reason why I should bother informing him.” Satan ran a hand over her head, leaning his forehead against her own, “Should something like this happen again, I want you to tell me, okay?”

She gave him a nod as she resumed cooking. Satan kept his hold on her a little while longer, pondering for a moment before looking back to her. 

“Were you treated like that back home?”

Her body went stiff at the mention of her home. Slowly, she nods, “I..was bullied and teased often to the point of almost being run over after my things were taken from me and tossed into the road, then pushed afterwards. I haven’t exactly been a favorite for anyone, not even with my family.”

“Well, you’re my favorite human to be around. You’re better company than any witch or demon I’ve met anyway.”

The corners of her lips curved a little as she uttered a soft ‘thank you’. She spoke with him for a while longer, discussing the problems she often struggled with back home and how she coped with it. He seemed fascinated by the new information, taking it all in. They went on until dinner was finished and served the brothers their meal. 

~~~~ Back to Present ~~~~

“I’ve had problems with witches being rude to me but Satan was kind enough to speak with them on my behalf. I haven’t had problems with them since. Though, every so often I do hear rumors from others in my classes about how I’ve been sleeping with every demon I make a pact with but that isn’t true at all.”

Lucifer had a thoughtful expression on his face as he took in the information that was given. “I see..” He appeared to visibly be troubled by the news, “Why did you not come to me when these issues came up?”

She sank in her seat a little, “No offense, but you aren’t exactly the most..approachable demon.”

Her reply earned a soft chuckle from him, “I suppose that is fair. Though I am glad that you at least spoke to someone about the issue. In the future, should something else come up, I would like for you to inform me.” Lucifer crossed his arms in thought, “I suppose I will need to speak with Satan later about all of this. You have my sincerest apology for the trouble you have been through. There is one last thing before I let you go. How close are you to Satan?” 

The inquiry made her freeze on the spot. Her eyes shifted to the side for a moment as a dark flush claimed her cheeks, “Well..I think our pact is past a platonic level. He seems to be fond of me and I feel safe in his company.”

She looked back to Lucifer, who had a thoughtful expression on his face, “Do you love him?”

Sarah felt like she was forced on a spotlight as she swallowed a dry breath. But she couldn’t bring herself to lie. “Yes..are you mad at me?”

He shook his head, “No. In truth, out of all of my brothers, Satan is probably one of the most responsible. He might loathe me with every fiber of his being, but I can’t blame him for that. I just worry about him. I have no problem with the two of you being lovers; just remember that you both have duties you must attend while here. So long as your time together doesn’t interfere with your studies, I have no qualms with it.”

She gave him a nod, letting out a sigh of relief, “Not a problem. I am sure we can do that.”

Lucifer smiled at her, “You can leave now.”

Getting up from her seat, Sarah leaves his study. As she made her way to the stairs, she felt her D.D.D. go off. Confused, she took it out and saw that there was a message from Satan.

[Satan:] Are you free at the moment?

[Sarah:] Yeah, why ask?

[Satan:] We are going on a little trip tonight. Meet me by the gates.

[Satan:] Don’t tell anyone where you’re going, especially Lucifer.

[Sarah:] Gottcha! Be there in a moment!

Heart racing, she slipped her D.D.D. in her pocket and ran down the stairs. As she went through the courtyard to the gate, she noticed a familiar blonde figure with a strange looking motorbike. Opening the gates, she closed it behind her before facing Satan. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his casual attire and greeted her with a smile. When she came into reach, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against her own. Sarah melted into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

When he finally broke away from their kiss, he turned to the bike and handed her a helmet. “Here, put this on. You’re going to need it.”

She accepted the helmet but tilted her head a little, “I didn’t know you knew how to ride a motorcycle. Where are we going?”

He gave her a coy grin, “It was a token from a witch that owed me a favor. As for where we are going, that’s a surprise.” 

Sarah was a little skeptical about the trip but she wasn’t going to let this rare opportunity pass her by. Her gut was telling her to trust him, so she buckled the helmet over her head and took a seat behind Satan. Sarah’s hands clung to his hips as she leaned her head against his back. 

Satan blushed at her warm hold, admiring the warmth of her body against his own. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the bike. Turning the key, he started the motorbike, letting the engine roar a few times before stepping on the gas. When the bike went forward, the sound of a roaring flame and demonic growl followed behind them. A rush of wind passed by them as Satan drove them through town and traveled to the edge of town. When they arrived, there was a witch in purple and gold robes. She appeared older than those she had seen at RAD. 

He parked the bike near the woman, turning it off as the engine died and growls subsided. Sarah slowly pried her hands off of his sides, feeling a little motion sickness. 

“Let’s never go that fast again. Oh man..I think I am about to be revisited by my breakfast..” she muttered as she took off her helmet and climbed off.

She could hear him chuckling as he got off first, holding a hand out to her. Accepting his hand, Sarah was pulled into his arms as he gave her a chaste kiss, “I’ll try to slow down next time.” 

“Thank you..”

The witch there cleared her throat as she approached the pair, “I assume this is the woman you spoke of?”

Hearing the other woman, Satan, settled a hand on Sarah’s lower back. “Sarah, this is Priestess Anabella. She is the caretaker of the witches that attend RAD.”  
Anabella bowed her head, allowing her red curly locks to pass her shoulders, “Blessed be, child. It is an honor to finally meet you. I apologize on behalf of the young ladies that caused you problems. I promise they won’t be causing you any further grief. “

Sarah gave Anabella a nod, “Uhum..thanks. I appreciate it.”

The Priestess gave a nod, smiling, “Now, I believe there was a boon that was to be granted. Allow me to create a portal to the human world.”

Sarah watched in awe as the woman turned her back for a moment and uttered a few words, allowing a blue portal to appear.

Anabella turned to Satan, “You know our deal. I expect you to honor it, as shall we.”

“I am aware. Don’t worry. I’ll honor my end.” 

Sarah looked between the pair, confusion clearly written on her face. Saran took hold of Sarah’s hand and ushered her into the portal. Once through, they find themselves at a forest clearing as a pale full moon lights the way for them. She looked up to Satan,”So..what’s this deal you have with the Priestess?”

Satan turned to face her as he brought her hand to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles, “You have no need to worry about it. Tonight, I just want you to enjoy yourself. I imagine you’ve never been to a coven meeting, have you?”

She shook her head, “No, I haven’t.”

“Then this shall be a learning experience. Come with me and don’t go wandering off," in a moment’s notice, he went into his demonic form and laced her fingers with his own, “The night is still young and I intend to make the most of it..” his eyes gave a dark gleam as he grinned at her before ushering her into the forest.


End file.
